Tickle Me Pink: Chapter One
by CraeCraeBeyotch
Summary: Thirteen years after the world regeneration, and what's happened? The team's still together—except Genis and Presea—that fling is now over. Presea's gone, she's found a new job. Nobody can find that once-innocent, lovable little girl. But what happens when Genis is Presea's client, and neither of them know it? This is a tale of lost love and angst, told mainly by Presea.


**Okay, author's note time. This story is rated M for Mature.**

**Only people willing to read some erotic ToS themes should read this.**

**Otherwise, be prepared to be offended or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: This is a ToS ****_FanFic._**** I do not hold the rights to the characters, only the story. Namco, I believe, holds the rights to the characters and the game and the things that happen in the game. The little, eh, sideplots, though, well, let's just say they're all mine. The sideplots are to me as Presea's body is to Genis—Oh! Have I given away too much? Oh well. I hope I have captured your interest. If I have, read on. If I have not, please read on and just give it one last chance, baby!**

**Warning: 17+ Mature Material included**

"I can't do this anymore."

Those were the words that just changed our relationship and my life forever. Those five, simple words were able to change a million complex things. And change them they did, with the harshness of the desert sun over Death Valley, with the harshness of Hitler upon the Jews.

"What?" Genis said, his half-asleep face not comprehending my words, only slightly; I could tell he could understand the bare concept, but did not believe me.

"I can't," I whispered, and slid out slowly of the warm bed we shared, stroking his stubbly, yet smooth, cheek one last time.

Genis' eyes opened up wide in realization of my words, staring, burning holes through my own clear blue ones. His narrowed into slits, his appalled expression gone, now replaced with one of burning fury at the rejection and to him, betrayal. "Fine," he said. "Just get the hell out of here, and I don't ever want to see your pretty little face or damn spiky pink pigtails ever again."

I could tell, beyond the angry and righteous façade, beyond the veil of acceptance and carefree-ness, was a truckload of hurt. No—I take that back—a million truckloads with hurt. I knew I should have felt guilty, felt sorry for breaking his heart, but I just didn't care anymore. I was tired of this, and I just didn't love him anymore.

I didn't say a word as I picked up my lacy, black push-up bra from the white-carpeted floor—I was still just a small B-cup, this fact has never stopped aggravating me—and swiftly put it on. I snatched my matching black panties from the bed and slid those on too.

"Hurry the hell up!" Genis whisper-shouted, so as not to wake the others and notify them of this…er…"situation" we had here. He jumped up from the bed, and I couldn't but help stare at his cock. Seven inches long, and oh-so-thick. It wasn't hard anymore, though, even though I was half-naked still and he had had a boner just moments before. It flopped around a little, smashing into his testes. The three were swinging all around, jiggling, shaking, and—

Genis slapped me across my face.

"What the hell!?" I shrieked softly, rubbing my cheek with the tenderness and care it deserved to be treated with.

"We're over, you don't need to be staring down there!"

"Fine!" I said.

"Now put on your clothes!" he said, thrusting them into my face. He shoved me to the ground and walked a few feet away only to continue staring at me, making sure I followed His Highness' orders.

"Wait, Gen—" I began.

He stomped over to me quicker than I could blink, and before I knew it he was straddling my chest, his great endowments hovering over my face. "Try doing what you're told, bitch, or else you'll end up with a punishment like this one."

He knelt even lower down, and I struggled to push his toned thighs up and away from my face, but alas, struggle I might, his greater strength, gravity, and my weakened exsphere caused me to be at an immense disadvantage. I opened my mouth to scream for help, and he stole this opportunity to dip even lower and place his large sacs into my mouth. I began to feel a sensation close to that of suffocating. His balls were so big, they didn't even fit in my overstretched mouth all the way.

I heard him let loose a moan as he began to move my head around in various directions and ways. His penis soon became erect again, now a full eight inches, and I swear it grew three inches in diameter.

"Now for the best part of your punishment," he muttered, lifting his sacs out of my mouth.

I gasped for air, but I inhaled but a teaspoon when my back was slammed against the wall and I was sitting in an upright position, all of the wind knocked out of me.

"How's that?" he whispered, before shoving his manhood into my mouth.

I resisted the urge not to bite down, because I knew in this irrational, drunken state of his, he wouldn't react as he would as if he were calm and sober, without the flood of emotions I had caused with those five, simple words.

He began thrusting in my mouth, never pulling out all the way. I felt his glans touch the back of my throat, and I tried to fight my gag reflex, and luckily, I did so successfully.

"Ggh— Ggh— Ggh— GGHHAGHHGH!" I shrieked, interrupted by the constant pumping of his against the back wall of my throat.

He pulled out swiftly, and knelt down to look me in the eye. "My knees were starting to hurt anyway," he said. "But what is it that you want? We don't have much time. The sun is rising."

I looked out the window and saw he spoke the truth; instead of the murky black of night saturating the atmosphere, a light dusting of pink and gray had begun coating the night sky.

"I'll— I'll do whatever you want, please, just stop hitting my throat, I'm about to vomit," I sputtered, my mouth feeling much cooler now that the heat from his meat was gone.

"Get on your back," Genis said, brushing his long, silver locks out of his eyes.

I did as he asked without questioning him.

"Good girl," he said. "This is where it gets even better."

"Okay?" I said softly, uncertainly, and definitely nervously.

"Just some ground rules for you: no moaning, no screaming, no talking, and definitely no orgasming," he said firmly.

"Wait, why? I don't—"

"Just do as I say and you might just get out of this unscathed, my dear," Genis said.

He shoved his dick inside of my wet pussy, and wrapped my slim legs around his muscular waist. He didn't thrust, didn't do anything, it just sat there inside me, stretching the walls of my vagina as I slowly grew drier and my core cooled down. I felt him shrink inside of me, his cock becoming softer.

He reached out one large hand, grabbed my breast, and squeezed viciously. I winced.

He let go after about a minute, raised his hand, and slammed the heel of it down on my breast. I winced again, worse this time. I wanted to scream, but I didn't.

He repeated the same actions upon my right tit, and I still avoided screaming.

Things only got worse and more violent from there. Ropes, blindfolds, handcuffs, and knives were involved. Even so, I said no more that night, just accepted my punishment. I successfully didn't orgasm, didn't scream, and I did not let loose a single moan.

* * *

I'll try to update ASAP, guys, don't worry! Please comment!


End file.
